Hospital mattresses are generally unsatisfactory, particularly where the patient using the mattress is bed-ridden for prolonged periods. Such mattresses are many times uncomfortable and serve in preventing the patient from relaxing. Conventional mattresses exert pressures on the patient which cause bed sores, and are prone to bulges, caused by folding, as, for example, when the head of the bed is raised. Thus, a need exists for a mattress which overcomes the various problems referred to and provides gentle therapeutic support for the user.
Examples of mattresses which are of possible interest here include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,249,952 (Janapol); 2,853,399 (Shoults) and 1,446,290 (Nessau), although this listing is obviously not, nor is it intended to be, exhaustive.